<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>freckles by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839881">freckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, i think, tried to write angst but got, very</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yama hates himself (tsukki notices)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brought to you by me writing a fanfic instead of writing my essay due yesterday 😙✌️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘛𝘏𝘜𝘙𝘚𝘋𝘈𝘠, 𝘟/𝘟/𝘟𝘟</p><p>𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘴 (8:26 𝘈𝘔): 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 :(<br/>
<br/>
𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 (8:27 𝘈𝘔): 𝘸𝘩𝘺<br/>
<br/>
𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘴 (8:28 𝘈𝘔): 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥<br/>
<br/>
𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 (8:28 𝘈𝘔): 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶?<br/>
<br/>
𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘴 (8:29 𝘈𝘔): 𝘯𝘰𝘱𝘦, 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥! :𝘱<br/>
<br/>
𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 (8:30 𝘈𝘔): 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸.<br/>
<br/>
𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘴 (8:30 𝘈𝘔): 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘶 𝘵𝘮𝘳𝘸 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪!!<br/>
<br/>
𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 (8:31 𝘈𝘔): 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamaguchi stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were puffy from crying.</p><p>“𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘯𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘶𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.” The voice inside his head hissed.</p><p>Yamaguchi frowned and exited the damp bathroom; he threw some clothes on and lay on his bed. Yamaguchi put his futon over his body and stared at the ceiling before tears came rushing down again.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi again the next day but he felt something was off. Yamaguchi was still smiling but his eyes were red and tired like he was crying for a very long time. He tried to ask his best friend about it but Yamaguchi would always brush him off.</p><p>Eventually, after multiple tries to confront him, Tsukishima got tired of it and decided he would pay Yamaguchi a visit after school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was excused to go home because he told them that he wasn’t feeling that well. Tsukishima observed his friend. He was fidgeting and really nervous, his eyes tired and red and he looked like he was about to cry but he kept his head down. Tsukishima continued on practicing his blocks, he definitely has to visit Yamaguchi later.




</p><p>Tsukishima knocked at the Yamaguchi’s house. Yamaguchi’s mother opened the door and smiled warmly. She let in Tsukishima an let him sit on the couch and made him a cup of tea.</p><p>“My, I feel like you’ve gotten taller Tsukishima-kun!” Yamaguchi’s mother chattered.</p><p>“Ah well…I have grown a bit.” Tsukishima smiled.</p><p>Yamaguchi’s mother sighed. “Are you and Tadashi okay?”</p><p>Tsukishima turned to her. “What do you mean, Mrs. Yamaguchi?”</p><p>“Well, Tadashi rarely goes outside his room, and whenever he does go out he’s really tired and he skips meals…” She trailed off, sniffing a bit.</p><p>“Ah..well he still looks normal at school.” Tsukishima mumbled.</p><p>“…could I go check on him Mrs. Yamaguchi?”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima walked up the stairs, remembering the first time Yamaguchi invited him to his house. Back then Yamaguchi would always make his room really clean so Tsukishima wouldn’t be disgusted. Tsukishima smiled a bit at the thought of Yamaguchi being flustered and just looking really cute.</p><p>Tsukishima reached his friend’s room and tried to open the door. He opened the door silently and saw Yamaguchi bundled in his futon, crying. Tsukishima knocked at the door, startling the latter.</p><p>“A-ah! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi jumped off the bed in surprise. “What are you doing here???” He tried to wipe off his tears but his red eyes made it impossible to cover up that he wasn’t crying.</p><p>Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi, sending a chill down his spine. “Do you have bullies again?” He said as he sat on the edge of Yamaguchi’s bed.</p><p>Yamaguchi shook his head. “N-no….b-but Tsukki why are you here-“</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Gomen, Tsukki…”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed and laid on Yamaguchi’s bed, he patted the empty spot next to him, signaling Yamaguchi to lay down beside him.</p><p>Yamaguchi shyly approached the bed and laid down next to his friend.</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Tsukishima murmured, eyes closed.</p><p>“What do you mean, Tsukki?”</p><p>“Why do you look so down today?”</p><p>“…It’s nothing I just….lost in Mario Kart…?”</p><p>“…what kind of excuse is that? I’m not leaving ‘till you tell me.”</p><p>“uhm….I’ve been thinking about something lately…”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“…About how ugly I ‘am…”</p><p>Tsukishima was speechless, he turned to Yamaguchi with a look of disbelief.</p><p><br/>
(tsukki's face)<br/>
<br/>
“Are you taking crack?????You???Ugly?????” Tsukishima snarled.</p><p>“N-no…”</p><p>Tsukishima frowned. “And what made you think that?”</p><p>Yamaguchi looked down. “Well, I have freckles that look like pimples-“</p><p>“That look like beautiful stars and constellations?”</p><p>“-a scrawny and ugly body-“</p><p>“I literally look at you every time you change your shirt at practice?”</p><p>“-messy hair that can’t be tamed!”</p><p>“That’s fluffy and smell good?”</p><p>“….Tsukki I-“</p><p>Yamaguchi looked at him, it felt like he saw a new side of him. He was still keeping that face. Yamaguchi started to snicker at how funny Tsukishima looked.</p><p>“Hey- why are you laughing?” Tsukishima snapped at the smaller.</p><p>“It’s just- the face you’re making is funny! And I get to see a new side of you!” He giggled, wiping a tear from laughing.</p><p>Tsukishima sat up and faced the freckled boy, who was still giggling. Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hands and kissed them. Yamaguchi made a startled sound and blushed profusely as he saw Tsukishima kiss every freckle on his hands and wrists.</p><p>“Er…I just noticed something about earlier Tsukki…” Yamaguchi mumbled, still blushing.</p><p>“Hm?” Tsukishima hummed still kissing the freckles.</p><p>“You said that you look at me every time I change my shirt..?”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Do you…like me?”</p><p>“I thought it was clear? Are you that dense Yamaguchi?”</p><p>“W-what? No!” Yamaguchi began but was interrupted by Tsukishima taking off his shirt.</p><p>“Is it clear now?” Tsukishima purred, peppering kisses at the freckles on Yamaguchi’s collarbone.</p><p>“Mmh…yes..” Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s soft lips kiss his neck.</p><p>“Good.” Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi to the bed and peppered him with kisses.</p><p>“Tsukki…what if my mom comes in..” Yamaguchi said, red and out of breath.</p><p>“Hmmm then I’d face the consequences…”</p><p>“Eh- but Tsukki- Aah!”</p><p>Tsukishima took off his glasses and placed them on Yamaguchi’s table.</p><p>“I love you, Yamaguchi…”</p><p>“Mm…ah…I love you too, Tsukki.”</p><p> </p><p>“YOOOO YAMAGUCHI WHAT’S WITH THE HICKIES????” Hinata , Tanaka and Noya surrounded Yamaguchi in the locker room.</p><p>Yamaguchi tried to change his shirt but was caught by the trio. Suga noticed the three surrounding the poor server. Suga walked to them, fully changed into his shirt. But stopped when he saw bruises on Yamaguchi’s neck.</p><p>“Yamaguchi…” Suga whispered. “You did use protection right?”</p><p>Yamaguchi felt so embarrassed he wanted to run and never show his self to his teammates ever again.</p><p>Suga looked at Tsukishima changing and saw nail marks on his back and knew exactly what happened. “I see…You three, leave Yamaguchi alone.” He said in a threatening tone.</p><p>Hinata, Noya and Tanaka felt chills and hurried to their lockers. Before Suga left Yamaguchi alone, he gave a smile and a wink which made Yamaguchi wanted to run away more.</p><p>Yamaguchi sighed and went back to his locker, that was next to Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima was about to ask where they should go to a date after practice but was interrupted by Hinata’s loud voice.</p><p>“TSUKISHIMA’S BACK HAS NAIL MARKS- DOES THAT MEAN HE AND YAMAGUCHI HAD SE-“</p><p>Tsukishima threw a shoe at the spiker and scowled. “Shut. Up.”</p><p>Yamaguchi giggled beside him. He didn’t mind nor hear the voice anymore, he has Tsukki, his mom and his friends with him after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked this fic! kudos and feedback is highly appreciated, thank you for reading! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>